


Incorrect Sherlock Quotes

by DovahCourts



Series: Incorrect Quotes [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: tbh i forgot Jim's first name which is Jim so I just put in Moriarty.
Series: Incorrect Quotes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401565
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i forgot Jim's first name which is Jim so I just put in Moriarty.

**John:** Sherlock was NOT my boyfriend!

 **Moriarty:** Well if he’s not your boyfriend, then I guess he’s free for me then.

 **John:** Shut the FUCK up Moriarty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sherlock @ John:** Baby you're my **A NG E L**


End file.
